


Il marito di Natasha

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Crossover, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goblin è stato il marito della Vedova Nera.





	Il marito di Natasha

Goblin giocherellò con la maschera aguzza e verde che teneva tra le mani, osservando il proprio riflesso negli occhi gialli. Sentì dei passi e alzò lo sguardo, Natasha Romanoff era oltre il vetro della prigione.

“E quindi adesso tu sei dalla parte dei buoni ed io dei cattivi, vedova” disse Norman. Natasha osservò l’uomo nella cella.

“Ti ricordi ancora di me?” gli domandò. Norman scrollò le spalle.

“E’ difficile dimenticare la donna che amavi e che hai sposato, con cui pensavi di poter crescere tuo figlio. Ho lasciato la mia prima moglie per te” ribatté. Natasha si deterse le labbra rosse e piene.

“Non potevo fare altrimenti. Sposarti faceva parte della missione” ammise con voce rauca. Norman abbassò lo sguardo.

“E anche lasciarmi suppongo” ribatté gelido. Natasha sospirò.

“Norman…”. Iniziò.

“Sai, ho cercato di spiegare a mio figlio che non doveva innamorarsi di una rossa, che prima lo avrebbe illuso e poi gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore. Non ci sono riuscito, una ragazzina ha fatto a lui quello che tu hai fatto a me” le parlò di sopra lui. Natasha osservò la tuta verde, spaccata in più punti, che indossava Osborn.

“Norman, come hai fatto a diventare un assassino? E Goblin, poi, è anche un nome ridicolo” gli domandò.

“E tu come sei diventata una Avengers?” ribatté Norman, alzando lo sguardo sul soffitto.

“Ho incontrato delle brave persone” bisbigliò Natasha.

“Ed io le persone sbagliate” sibilò Goblin con voce rauca.

_ Norman appoggiò la mano sopra il finestrino e guardò fuori, lo scenario degli alberi si rifletteva nelle sue iridi nere. Il treno tremava e si sentivano le sue ruote sferragliare di sottofondo. _

_ “Certo che fa caldo qui” sentì domandare la voce femminile alle sue spalle. Osborn sorrise. _

_ “Avresti preferito fare il viaggio di nozze in Russia?” domandò, voltandosi. _

_ Osservò Natasha coricata sopra le pelli candide che ricoprivano il letto. La giovane indossava una reggiseno di pizzo nero con disegni floreali che risaltava sulla sua pelle candida. Il rosso si mise in ginocchio sul talamo davanti a lei e le passò una mano tra i boccoli vermigli. _

_ “Non credi di essere troppo poco vestita in lingerie?” domandò con voce roca. Le sue pupille si dilatarono divenendo liquide. Natasha sorrise, socchiudendo le labbra rosso scuro. _

_ “Abituata come sono a ghiacci e neve, te l’ho detto che per me fa caldo” sussurrò. Passò la mano tra i piccoli ricci rosso chiaro dell’uomo facendoglieli oscillare. Norman le accarezzò lo zigomo e scese lungo il suo collo niveo, sentendo la pelle di lei gelida e liscia. _

_ “Io trovo che tu stia meglio tra ghiaccio e neve, ma sei sempre splendida. Ancora mi chiedo come una donna bella come me, abbia potuto decidere di sposare uno come me” domandò. Natasha gli accarezzò la mano, gliela prese e se la portò al petto. _

_ “Non dovresti sminuirti così” sussurrò dura. Norman le sfiorò le labbra, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò e il suo viso si accaldò. _

_ “E poi sei un uomo importante, con la tua industria potresti scalare il mercato” sussurrò. Le accarezzò la coppa del reggiseno e rabbrividì, con l’altra mano le aprì il gancetto. _

_ “Non sono quel tipo di uomo. Voglio rimanere il solito uomo comune e normale. Non voglio che la concorrenza mi cambi. Mi basta mandare avanti le mie fabbriche senza far perdere posti di lavoro ai miei dipendenti” mormorò. Natasha si tolse il reggiseno, lasciandosi il petto scoperto e ghignò guardandolo deglutire. _

_ “Quel che sarà sarà, divertiamoci per questa notte”. Propose lasciva la Romanoff. Osborn fece il giro e la fece coricare a faccia in su. I capelli di lei risaltavano sulle pellicce candide su cui era coricata. _

_ “Sei la cosa più rischiosa che io abbia mai sperimentato” mormorò roco Norman. Si slacciò i pantaloni, stringendole i fianchi con le ginocchia. Natasha si accarezzò il collo, sentendo le ossa sotto la pelle sottile e socchiuse gli occhi, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre facendo tremare le lunghe ciglia nere. _

_ “Rischia, allora”. Lo invogliò. _

“Stark dice che siete amici, che c’è ancora del buono in te. Fatti aiutare” disse Natasha. Norman sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Aiutare? E’ un po’ tardi per quello” sibilò. Natasha si massaggiò la spalla.

“Fallo per Harry, fallo per tuo figlio” lo invogliò.

 


End file.
